Mischief Managed: Marauders Diary 2
by Bing Bong
Summary: Sequel to the marauders diary. Follow Ginny and the marauders to the year of the half blood prince
1. A Christmas Diary

**Hey guys. Oh my God. I can't believe it. Bill gave me this diary for Christmas. He sorta copied the magic from the previous one and did something since he always saw me writing in it. Isn't it great?**

_Wormtail could not care less_

_Prongs has cursed Wormtail for being rude. Wormtail now resembles Nemo._

_Padfoot wonders why he would do that since he's a dumb baboon with the I.Q of a barracuda. _

_Prongs has now cursed Padfoot whose feet are now made of ginger._

_Moony sighs and welcomes Ginny back._

_Prongs has just jinxed Moony for the heck of it, Moony is now blabbering something in Yugoslavian. _

**It's so good to be back home. It's pretty fun here. We spend most of the time playing Quidditch.**

_Moony, Wormtail and Padfoot are unavailable for comment as they are running after Prongs for jinxing them all. _

_Prongs is unavailable for comment as he is being chased by his 3 best friends._

**Hahha. Anyway. We're leaving for Hogwarts today. I don't want to leave mum. She's so depressed and sad these days.**

_Wormtail says that Ginny's mum is really lucky to have such a caring daughter._

_Prongs cannot talk as he has been turned into a lobster and is being chased by a dog._

_Padfoot is the dog chasing Prongs and so is also unavailable for comment._

_Moony agrees with Wormtail and is now trying to stop the madness._

**Ok guys, I gotta go for lunch. Cya later.**

_Wormtail says that he feels hungry._

_Padfoot would like to say that Wormtail is ALWAYS hungry. Stupid git._

_Prongs, who is normal now would like to add that apart from being hungry, Wormtail is also always annoying._

_Moony says that Prongs is the annoying one. He's always trying to make Padfoot act like Evans so as to practice him asking her out._

_Prongs would like to curse the crap out of Moony but is having second thoughts after just being turned back from being a lobster._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**A/N:**

**IM BACK! I finally got this story up. This chapter had been in my mind for ages but I was just so busy with work and gym and reading to write it….. That's a bunch of crap I just said. I'm just plain lazy…. Anyway. Hope you like this story. My sister biya actually thought up of the name Mischief Managed so hats off to her.. and a special mention for Karen Grima and Deppforever07 who read the first Marauders story of mine. You guys rock. Keep reviewing. Hopefully I'll update within this week along with my other story THE PARODY. I'm off to swing from trees. Uhh… errrrrrrrrrrr…….. I mean. To watch cricket… yeah… yeah cricket… **

**Kruger the tire**

**The Tubeless tire**


	2. The First Row

**Hey guys. I just came back from DADA. Ron and the other sixth years are gone for their apparation test. **

_Wormtail has transformed into a mouse and is being by walloped by a broomstick by Argus Filch and is therefore unavailable for comment._

_Moony says that he passed his apparition test on the fist go._

_Padfoot says he had to give it 5 times since on the first 4 tries he ACCIDENTLY apparated into Filch's office and stole their detention slips and files._

_Prongs wonders how many slips and files there were that it took Padfoot 4 attempts to clear all of them. _

**Me and Dean had an argument today. He's a really sweet guy, but a little too over-protective. Like I don't have my brothers for that.**

_Wormtail who is in his human form right now is unavailable for comment as he's devising a plan to kill Filch._

_Moony is also unavailable for comment as he is helping Wormtail with his diabolical plan. _

_Padfoot advises Ginny to hang Dean by his ankles over a pit of burning spikes and slapping the baloney out of him until he agrees not to be over-protective._

_Padfoot agrees and adds that it never hurts to spray-paint the word "Pumpkin Juice" on his forehead._

_Moony and Wormtail are laughing like a bunch of maniacs as they have thought of a perfect plan._

**Anyway, Ron and Hermione still aren't talking. Him and Lavender are getting unbearable. **

_Wormtail advises Ginny to lock Ron and Hermione up in a room until they start talking to each other._

_Padfoot says that a lot more will happen if they're locked up in a room._

_Moony advises Padfoot to shut up since this story is rated K+_

_Prongs is laughing and tells Ginny to start beating Lavender up with a baseball bat, poke her in the eye, tie her hands, blindfold her, kick her knees and push her off the Gryffindor tower._

_Moony and Wormtail say that that is what they were going to do with Filch._

_Padfoot would like to register the fact that all his friends are very very violent and disturbed and that they all need counseling._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:**

**Heylooo all……. Sorry for the looong looong delay…. This chapter is dedicated to Karen and depp forever…… u guys rock…. Takle care all.. thanks to all my reviewers….**

**Kruger the pen**

**The Ball Pen**


End file.
